Champion Hearts
by Puff Huffle
Summary: The events of The Goblet of Fire re-written to include much more of Harry and Cedric's thoughts and feelings about each other... The story is faithful to the canon. It's in progress, please review and tell me if you enjoy it! I'll upload new chapters VERY quickly if my story gets reviews! :)
1. Who is He?

Harry wouldn't have admitted to Ron, but he was getting out of breath from all the hill climbing – he glanced over at his friend who also had a hard time pretending that he wasn't exhausted, his face was red and his bangs were sticking to his forehead, however, it seemed like the two boys reached an unspoken agreement not to point it out to the other. It was a tad embarassing how Mr. Weasley, who was leading the small group, had seemingly no difficulties at all, as he was cheerfully whistling, clearly oblivious to how eager the kids behind him were to reach that bloody portkey already. Harry silently cursed whoever it was who decided to place the Portkey on the top of a hill, when he suddenly heard a man shouting in their direction.

\- „Arthur! Over here! We've found it, it's right here!"

Harry spotted a short man in glasses, probably around the age of Mr. Weasley, waving to them not far away. He wasn't alone, a strikingly handsome, tall guy was standing next t him. He had brown hair, a muscular, but lean stature and prominent eyebrows. He was also looking at the small group and had a friendly smile on his face. Harry couldn't help, but feel a little jealous for a moment – how easy must this guy have it? Ginny and Hermione were giggling behind him and Ron, and Harry was certain what (or rather whom) it was about. He must be stupid – he thought – his looks are probably a compensation from nature. He felt a little relief when he heard Ron sharing his opinion out loud:

-„ I bet Pretty Boy won't be so hot anymore when the girls will realise he can't say a sentence longer than two words!"

The boys chuckled and walked up to the short man and the obnoxiously attractive guy.

-„Everyone – Mr Weasley said with a wide smile on his face – this is my collegue, Amos Diggory, and you probably already know his son, Cedric. „

So his name is Cedric… Why does that name sound so familiar? Harry's thinking was interrupted by Cedric reaching out with his hand with a warm smile on his face.

-„Hello Harry! It's awesome to finally meet you in a proper way! How are you?"

Harry shook Cedric's hand dreamily - he could see that Cedric wasn't too hard on the eyes from a distance, but standing this close to this male beauty dazed him. It wasn't even so much about his looks… sure, he had gorgeous eyes, a strong jawline and nice skin, buti t was more about the aura he was giving off. He was this perfect mixture of seemingly contradicting qualities; he seemed very strong, capable, confident, but at the same time, he had kindness, warmth and humbleness in his eyes that Harry has never seen in a man before. Harry instantly felt bad about what he thought about him some minutes ago… Cedric definitely wasn't the kind of guy who'd use his looks to get unfair advantage in any area of life, and he couldn't be further from being stupid. Harry felt a bit burned by Cedric's grey, intelligent eyes. Harry suddenly realised that he hasn't let go of Cedric's hand yet, feeling awkward and stupid.

\- „Oh, yeah, umm… I'm Harry Potter…"

-„How could I not know that, mate?" Cedric grinned cheekily.

It was Amos' turn to shake Harry's hand, and although he was smiling, Harry could tell it was not sincere.

-„So you're Harry Potter, eh? I'll admit it, I imagined you to be a lot taller! Well, I still always tell my Cedric, it will be quite the story to tell his grandchildren that he has beaten the famous Harry Potter ont he field! Isn't that right, Ced? You showed him!"

Cedric was looking uncomfortable, he was clearly embarassed by his father's boasting.

-„I've told you countless times Dad, Harry had an accident, if he hadn't fallen off his broom, he would've caught the Snitch first, not me…"

-„Well it's still a fact that he fell off his broom and you haven't, isn't it? It just clearly proves who the better flyer is!"

Harry was already at loss of words, both because of Amos' rudeness (that he probably didn't even notice) and Cedric's decency, when Cedric turned his head to look at Fred and George who were approaching them.

-„I'm Cedric, nice to meet you!"

Fred and George reluctantly shook his hand. Harry noticed that they were being deliberately hostile for some reason. Fred even tried to squeeze Cedric's hand a little too hard, however, he was no match for Cedric, who never broke eye contact, then gave a slight cocky smile and walked away calmly with his father. Harry walked up to Fred who was rubbing his hand that was hurting from the backfired little action.

-„Why did you have to be a prick a him?"

-„Harry, come on, don't be fooled by Pretty Boy Diggory! His team of Hufflepuff losers won that match unfairly, and he has the nerve to pretend that he's oh-so-humble about it! Humble, my ass, he was probably laughing all the way to the Trophy Room!"

Harry had none of Fred's rant, he could tell when someone was being a fake, and Cedric was definitely a genuine person. He has only seen Cedric in his Quidditch goggles before though, that's why he didn't recognise him. Good thing he wears goggles to the matches though, otherwse it would be fairly difficult to concentrate ont he Snitch… What was that? Harry shook this weird thought away and scoffed at Fred instead:

-„Well that's still no reason to be a dick to a nice guy."

Harry was even more surprised at his own words than Fred himself, so he turned around blushing and started walking towards the rest of the group, who were gathering around a very old and ugly boot, that Harry figured must be the so-called Portkey. Harry has never travelled with one and didn't know what to expect. His worries must have shown on his face, because he suddenly felt a big, warm palm on his shoulder.

-„First time using a Portkey, eh?" Cedric's gentle, reassuring voice startled Harry.

-„Umm… yes… actually yes…"

Cedric gave a warm smile (even his eyes were smiling, how does he do that?!) and said:

-„No worries at all mate, I promise it'll be fine! It's not that bad at all!"

With that, he started walking, giving Harry a gentle push with his hand on his shoulder, still not letting it go.

The little group circled around the boot.

\- „Just put your hand anywhere on the boot, Harry" Cedric smiled encouragingly.

Harry put his hand on the boot, looking intensely at it, when he heard Amos'voice:

\- „He doesn't even know how a Portkey works?"

Fred and George were about to retort, but Cedric was the quickest one.

\- „Leave him alone Dad, there's a first time for everything."

He gently put his hand near Harry's and smiled at the younger boy.

Harry suddenly felt like his world was spinning around like crazy, but it wasn't only because of the Portkey.


	2. The Goblet of Fire

The Great Hall was abuzz. The excitement was through the roof, Harry hasn't seen anything like this since the Quidditch World Cup. The names of the 3 Triwizard champions were about to be announced, and although Harry hasn't given too much thought to the whole thing (apart from the occassional daydreaming with the Triwizard Cup in his hands, but that was just that, daydreaming), but now he couldn't help but be just as curious about the names as anyone else. Many of his Gryffindor friends have entered their names, and even though Harry loved them all dearly, he felt like they've made a kind of irresponsible, spur-of-the-moment decision, and they weren't exactly „Champion-material" either. Harry felt a bit bad for this thought, then suddenly remembered the one person from Hogwarts whom he could envision defeating any kind of obstacle. Cedric Diggory had put his name into the Goblet of Fire, but Harry was sure that he entered the competition for other reasons than the many attention-seeking, immature Hogwarts students. Cedric was a Hufflepuff, and even though Harry never really understood why, there was a certain prejudice against the House by the other three. Gryffindors were the boastfully brave (and to be honest, often stupidly reckless) folks, Slytherins were proud to be the cunning and ambitious ones, and Ravenclaws were the brainy people. The virtues valued by the Hufflepuff House, which were friendliness, kindness and honesty were often mocked by the other Houses for just being a more polite way of saying „unfit for any of the other 3 Houses". Harry knew better than that though, Cedric, for example, was much more courageous than most Gryffindors and had the smarts easily ont he level of Ravenclaws, however, he viewed fairness and good-heartedness as superior values, that's why the Sorting Hat put him into Hufflepuff. Harry was convinced that Cedric entered the Tournament to win it and finally prove to everyone that Hufflepuff was not even slightly a lesser House than any other. Harry could actually easily imagine Cedric winning the whole competition; although he had no idea what kind of tasks they were going to have to complete, Cedric had all the traits of a champion. He was exceptionally brave, strong both physically and mentally, athletic, intelligent and he also had integrity and a huge knowledge of all kinds of magic.

Nobody was even slightly surprised when Viktor Krum got chosen to be the Durmstrang Champion, but that didn't make the roaring applause any quieter. The Goblet chose Fleur Delacour, the quarter-veela girl to be The Beauxbatons Champion. Harry had a big laugh at Ron's dreamy expression as the girl passed them to get to the door behind the teacher's desk.

It was time to find out who was going to represent Hogwarts in the Tournament. Everyone in the room was holding their breath excitedly, when Professor Dumbledore lifted a piece of paper into the air:

-„CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

The hall erupted in applause, cheering and whistling. Cedric was already the most popular male in the entire school, so it took him the longest while to get from his table to the room, since he had to stop every 2 seconds for a high 5 or a hug. When he finally disappeared behind the door, Harry had a content smile on his face. He thought that Hogwarts had this Cup in the pocket.

He didn't even notice the flames of the Goblet turning red again, and throwing out a fourth piece of paper, which Dumbledore caught with a shocked expression on his face…

-„Harry Potter."

Harry was startled. He vaguely remembered being pushed out of his chair by Hermione and seeing all the surprised, shocked or hostile expressions ont he other students' faces. He received no applause.

When he entered the room in which the Champions were to receive further instructions, he barely dared to look into the other Champions' faces. Viktor had a stern, suspicious and dark look on his face, Fleur still didn't believe that his presence wasn't a joke and Cedric… Well Cedric had a look of genuine surprise and concern on his face. He studied Harry with his intense grey eyes, clearly unable to make anything out of the situation.

Harry suddenly felt like shit. Even though he knew he didn't put his name into the Goblet, he couldn't help but feel like Cedric must be dissappointed in him for trying to steal his glory. The thought of Cedric despising him was making a stinging sensation in his soul and he wanted nothing but to get out of that room and never have to look into his eyes ever again.

After the little scandal in the room that ensued between the headmasters and some Hogwarts teachers, Harry was the first one to leave. He was hurrying, not wanting to talk to anyone, when he felt the familiar big palm on his shoulder, accompanied by a deep, concerned male voice.

-„Harry!"

Harry slowly turned around, trying to face Cedric, although still unable to make direct eye contact.

-„Harry, why did you do this?"

Harry felt like crying now. Cedric is going to tell him now how dissappointed he is and how he doesn't want any of Harry's friendship anymore.

-„I mean, don't you know how dangerous this is?"

Harry was surprised to hear almost fatherly concern in Cedric's voice instead of anger. So he wasn't actually angry about him stealing his glory, but rather about him putting himself in danger?

-„Cedric, I haven't put my name into the Goblet." He finally managed to say.

Cedric didn't say anything, just waiting for Harry to continue.

-„I know it sounds crazy, but I swear I didn't do it! I don't know who didi t or what kind of sick joke this is, but I don't want any of this!"

Harry's voice cracked and he felt his eyes tearing up. He didn't want to cry in front of Cedric, buti it was too late.

Cedric's face softened and he put his strong arms around Harry, pulling him into an embrace. Harry felt both very small, but also safe in his arms.

-„I believe you."

Harry didn't want to appear even more unmanly, so he decided not to say anything, so Cedric won't hear his cracking voice.

-„Listen, I know you are a brave and smart guy, you've proven that countless times, buti f you ever need someone to practice spells with, or just talk about anything, I'm here, okay?" Cedric's voice was the most reassuring and soothing thing Harry has ever heard in his life.

Cedric let him out of his embrace, then gave a light, playful punch to Harry ont he arm.

-„And congrats on being chosen, Champion! We'll show Durmstrang and Beauxbatons why Hogwarts is the most bad-ass wizarding school!"

Harry let out a small chuckle, which made Cedric smile warmly as he wished Harry a good night and walked away towards the Hufflepuff Common Room.


	3. A Real Man

Harry still couldn't quite believe it. He wasn't sure whether he actually wanted to know that he'll be facing a massive, fire-breathing beast or not – sure, now he has time to prepare for the task (hypothetically), but it also meant that Harry has to give up sleeping peacefully until the very day of the task. I mean who would simply go on with their life of attending classes, doing homework and doing nothing, all while knowing that his life was going to put in danger as part of a stupid, ancient competition?

He was cursing his life and his luck while walking in the corridors, looking only at his shoes when he heard a group of guys laughing and fooling around somewhere in front of him. He looked up and saw that it was Cedric, surrounded by his ever-present admirers and wannabes, clearly trying their hardest to impress Cedric with their jokes. Although Harry could only see the group from behind, he knew that all Cedric did in these situations was smile politely. Harry knew that Cedric was actually annoyed by all this attention but was too kind to actually tell his „fan-club" to give him some space. That was one of the (many) things Harry admired about him; he was so considerate with others, he always made sure never to upset anyone even the slightest.

Harry's daydreaming was interrupted when he suddenly remembered that Cedric was the only one who hasn't known about the dragons yet, since Krum and Fleur were probably told about it by their headmasters already. Harry suddenly felt bad as a picture of an unprepared, scared Cedric appeared in front of him, as he has no idea what to do about the dragon… He might get ridiculed, or even worse, actually get hurt… No, that can't happen. Harry decided he needed to tell Cedric, so they would be on even footing. But how? Is there even one moment in Cedric Diggory's life when he is not ambushed by at least 10 obsessed weirdos?

Harry decided to follow him (or actually, _them_ ) under his Invisibility Cloak. He didn't want other people to find out he's tipping Cedric off, and he was also sure that Cedric's minions wouldn't pass up the opportunity to insult him if they noticed him. He quickly hid behind a statue, draped the cloak over him and followed the not so little group. Harry couldn't help but think that the way the guys were fighting for Cedric's admiration was quite pathetic. They failed to realise that Cedric would be happy to simply be their _friend_ , he didn't want _followers_ , he wasn't like Draco Malfoy who needed pawns around him. This was the darker side of Cedric's gift of natural charisma, people always wanted a part of him, either be with him, or actually be him. Harry had his fair share of attention, but he couldn't imagine how Cedric was dealing with all his wannabes. And he couldn't actually blame them: Cedric was a true leader, but not in the arrogant, bossy way. He didn't need to try and people were still listening to every word coming out of his mouth, since they knew it was both true and clever.

As Harry was following the group, deep in his thoughts under the cloak, he suddenly noticed Colin Creevey in a side chamber, surrounded by Slytheryn bullies.

-„You want your little crush, Potter to win, eh? You want a fucking cheater to represent Hogwarts in the competition, don't you?"

-„Harry is not a cheater! He's a very brave guy, much braver than any of you!" Colin desperately squealed. Although there was determination on his face, he also sounded very scared. Harry's heart fell. He was touched by how Colin was defending him in his absence. Sure, his fanatism was a bit annoying at times, but Colin was one of the most honest and good-intentioned guy Harry has ever known. He felt anger in his vains, and was about to hex the bullies from under his cloak, when he noticed Cedric's group made way for Cedric to exit their circle and approach the bullies, who didn't notice him coming.

-„What's going on here?" Cedric asked sternly.

The bullies released Colin's collar and turned around.

-„We were actually defending your honour, Pretty Boy… But now I see you're no better than Potter at all. Should we really put up with a fucking _Hufflepuff_ representing us all in the Trwizard Tournament?" The other bullies laughed stupidly.

-„You weren't defending anyone's honour" – Cedric said in a cold, calm voice – „you were just looking for an excuse to feel some power, cornering a child, like the cowards you are"

The leader of the bullies suddenly got red, and pointed at Cedric with his wand, but Cedric was quicker, twisted his arm and forced his wand out of his hand. The bully yelled loudly in pain.

„50 points from Slytheryn for being coward little losers" Cedric said sternly. „Now go back to your common room and don't let me see anything like this happen ever again. Oh, and about these" – he pulled the Potter Stinks badges off from their robes – „you better stop wearing them. Harry Potter is an official Triwizard Champion, show a bit of sportsmanship."

The Slytheryns got going with a defeated, evil look, taking one last glance at Colin, who was shaking. Cedric got on his knees and put his hand on his shoulder.

„Hey, you're Colin, right?"

Colin slowly nodded.

„What you've just done was amazingly brave! You can be proud of yourself for standing up to these cowards like this! You're a real man, little guy!"

Cedric ruffled Colin's hair, who smiled proudly.

„Do you collect Wizard Cards?" Cedric asked him, wich Colin slowly nodded to.

„Here, would you like to have this?" Cedric pulled a card from his bag and gave it to Colin. „It's a really rare, Gold-level card! Only 5 of these have ever been printed!" – he explained to Colin who was looking at the card with awe in his eyes.

-„THANK YOU SO MUCH! THIS IS WAY COOL!" He exclaimed and hugged Cedric's waist. Cedric chuckled.

„Now please go to class, little hero! See you around!" Colin nodded, waved at Cedric and ran off in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom.

Cedric's followers quickly erupted in applause and whistling, and were giving high fives and friendly shoulder bumps to Cedric.

„Way to go Ced!"

Harry himself was amazed by what he's just seen. He always knew Cedric was a good guy, but seems like he's also pretty bad-ass. Harry felt a strange, tingling sensation in his spine, when a girl in the group quickly exclaimed:

„Oh, we only have 5 more minutes before Charms begins!"

This made Harry panic, he can't let Cedric get into the classroom, because he needs to speak with him as soon as possible. As an act of impulse, he pointed his wand at Cedric's bag and whispered:

 _-„Diffindo!"_

Cedric's bag instantly got ripped ripped apart in the middle, makin gall his books, notes and ink fall to the floor.

„Damn that was my new bag from Mom…" Cedric crouched down annoyedly to gather his things. Harry felt stupid for what he'd done, but at least it seemed to do the trick, because Cedric told the others to just go on without him and tell Flitwick he'll be some minutes late. Harry knew this was his moment, as everyone except Cedric disappeared. He pulled his cloak down and approached Cedric.

-„Hi!" he tried innocently.

-„Oh, hello…" Cedric looked up at him, then down on his bag and Harry saw on his facet hat something in his brain just clicked.

-„You've done this, haven't you?"

Shit. So much the cover act.

Cedric stood up and looked into Harry's eyes. It was hard to tell, but it seemed like he was slightly… amused by the situation?

-„I… um… well… okay, damn, yes, it was me, but please don't be angry, I just needed to talk to you alone, and…"

Cedric's face softened and he grinned widely.

„I recognise the work of a good _Diffindo_ when I see one."

Harry felt relieved and laughed shyly.

„Next time it's okay to just pat my back, or you know, actually say my name, promise, I'll listen" – Cedric was laughing now. „Anyway, what is is that you'd like to talk about?"

Harry just remembered that it wasn't actually for nothing that he ripped Cedric's bag and made a fool of himself.

„Dragons… the first task is dragons." – he muttered.

Cedric's face got serious.

„What?! How… How do you know?"

-„That doesn't matter… I… I just know."

-„Are you sure?"

„Yes."

Cedric studied Harry's face for a while, probably thinking about whether he should believe him or not, but it seemed like he was convinced when he asked:

„Why are you telling me this?"

-„Krum and Fleur already know, I thought it'd be just fair to let you know as well, so you won't be the only one with no clue…"

Cedric had thankful warmth in his eyes now.

„Thank you, Harry. It's unbelievably decent of you to come and tell me this. You're a real champion."

Cedric was looking down at Harry's lips, then into Harry's eyes again, and smirked.

„See you later then, Harry" He turned on his heels, leaving Harry dizzy. When Harry sort of got to his senses, he yelled after Cedric.

„Hey!" Cedric turned back around.

-„Yeah?"

-„What you've done for Colin was… you know… pretty cool…"

Cedric just smiled knowingly and walked away.


End file.
